Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to resealable dispensing closure systems. More particularly, the invention relates to resealable dispensing closure systems for dispensing a ribbon of spreadable product, such as viscous food product, from a container, such as a squeeze bottle, in a clean, controlled manner.
Dispensing closure systems for viscous food products, such as jellies, pastes, etc. are generally known. They typically include a closure body provided with a dispensing orifice of suitable dimension to permit passage of the food products.
Known dispensing closures for viscous food products are characterized by a number of disadvantages. For example, such closure systems do not provide for dispensing of a ribbon of product in a manner that maximizes the amount of product and that reduces the amount of user effort required to spread the product after dispensing. Another example of the disadvantages associated with known dispensing closure systems for viscous food products is that such dispensing closure systems typically lack the capability to make a clean xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of product immediately after dispensing has occurred. As such, use of such dispensing closures is often accompanied by spillage, product waste, and possibly unsanitary conditions as the product left on the closure system may be exposed to ambient conditions and become spoiled.
This problem stems in part from the geometrical limitations imposed on many dispensing closure systems. Typically, the transition from the container geometry, which is typically a round container opening, to the geometry of the dispensing orifice is characterized by abrupt transitions in the internal closure surfaces. The closure geometry is also related to the ability of the closure to provide a clean xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of product. Since product xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d is a result of the vacuum created when a squeezable container is reformed to its original shape, it is desirable to minimize the volume within the closure system in order to maximize the amount of xe2x80x9csuck-backxe2x80x9d that occurs when the vacuum is created and thus maximize the retractive force applied to the extrudate of product to make a clean xe2x80x9ccut-off.xe2x80x9d It would therefore be desirable to provide a dispensing closure system which provides favorable flow transitions from the container geometry to the dispensing orifice, yet which a enables sufficient xe2x80x9csuck-backxe2x80x9d to foster a clean xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d for a variety of products of different viscosities and flow properties.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing closure system which addresses the aforementioned disadvantages in the prior art. Specifically, the present invention provides a system for dispensing a product from a container in a way that can be better controlled by the user. The system is especially suitable for dispensing viscous liquids, creams, pastes, jellies, etc. The user can easily ascertain the location where the product will be deposited and then deposit a ribbon-like extrudate of the product. The user can readily control the direction of product flow. Further, the starting and stopping of the product flow can be more precisely controlled. The product flow xe2x80x9ccuts offxe2x80x9d or terminates cleanly with little or no mess on the system exterior.
The dispensing closure system is adapted for use in dispensing a product from a container having an opening. The dispensing system may be formed as a unitary part of an end of such a container, or the system may be a separate assembly that is permanently or releasably attached to the container. The features of the containers on which the exemplary closure system may be used form no part of the invention described and claimed herein.
A primary aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system that includes an oblong dispensing orifice for dispensing a ribbon of product. Specifically, this aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system that includes a closure body having (1) a closure deck, (2) a skirt extending from the closure deck for engaging a container and (3) a spout extending from the closure deck, the spout including a dispensing orifice peripheral surface defining an oblong dispensing orifice.
Another primary aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system that includes a spout having a dispensing orifice that is oriented at an angle relative to the closure deck or relative to the flow direction of product from the orifice. In a preferred embodiment, this aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system that includes a closure body having (1) a closure deck, (2) a skirt extending from the closure deck for engaging a container and (3) a spout extending from the closure deck, the spout including (A) a dispensing orifice peripheral surface defining a dispensing orifice, (B) a rear wall extending to a rear spout end surface, and (C) a front wall extending to a front spout end surface, the rear wall extending further from the closure deck than the front wall. A dispensing closure system according to this aspect of the invention provides for an abrupt xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of product immediately after dispensing has occurred and thus provides for the dispensing of product in a clean and controlled manner without mess.
Another aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system which has improved flow and dispensing properties and which enhances the xe2x80x9csuck-backxe2x80x9d effect to provide a clean xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of product compared to prior art devices. This aspect of the invention derives from applicants"" discovery, quite unexpectedly, that favorable flow properties and a clean xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d are provided by the use of conical geometries in transition surfaces that extend at least part of the way from the container opening to the dispensing orifice. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cconical geometryxe2x80x9d refers to surfaces which, entirely or in part, extend in a path that has the geometry of a conic section. That is, such surfaces, when viewed in cross section, have the profile of conic sections, including parabolic or hyperbolic geometry. In an exemplary embodiment, this aspect of the invention provides a dispensing closure system having (1) a closure deck, (2) a skirt extending from the closure deck for engaging a container and (3) a spout extending from the closure deck, the spout including (A) a dispensing orifice peripheral surface defining a dispensing orifice (B) a rear wall extending to a rear spout end surface, and (C) a front wall extending to a front spout end surface, at least one of the rear wall and front wall having a transition surface extending at least partially from the closure deck to the dispensing orifice peripheral surface, the transition surface having a conical geometry. A dispensing closure system according to this aspect of the invention provides for a smooth transition of product flow from the container opening to the dispensing orifice, while minimizing the volume defined by the closure system spout and thereby provides increased xe2x80x9csuck-back,xe2x80x9d when used in conjunction with a flexible container creating a vacuum, and an abrupt xe2x80x9ccut-offxe2x80x9d of product compared to prior art devices.